


we probably should have gone in the bunker

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Riverdale, Smut, archie oblivious as always, betty and jughead need a room, betty tried to sneak out and oh no jellybean saw, bughead - Freeform, but pretty mild smut, did i mention smut, fp comes home and bughead have to clean up their tracks, hopefully your dad doesnt come home!, horny jughead, ok i need to stop putting so many tags, oops that didnt work out well, set in riverdale season 3 but without the weird gargoyle king stuff, spoiler alert his dad comes home, they get one, veronica has to cover for her as always, veronica knows exactly whats going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jughead has been trying to get his hands on betty all day and when he finally does it doesn't exactly go as planned but they figure out a way to fix it?orbughead very mild smut accompanied with a not even plot of FP coming home and they need to make sure he or Alice doesn't know what they were doing
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	we probably should have gone in the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> this is a canon compliant BUT the only difference is the big plots like the gargoyle king are not mentioned and the jones live in their own house(not the cooper house or the trailer) for the sake of the storyline:)

Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie were all sitting in their usual booth at pops. Seems to be a daily occurence for these four, but no one seems to mind.

"I'm gonna go order another milkshake, do you guys want anything?" Betty asked, as she was getting up from her seat. It was summertime so Betty was wearing a short skirt, to keep cool of course. This definitely does not go unnoticed by Jughead, which is expected. Of course this just increases his already intense desire for her since, well, always, but specifically this morning.

"Actually, I think I am in the mood for another chocolate milkshake, thank you B!" coming from none other than Betty's enthusiastic bestie, Veronica.

"Okay I got you V! Anyone else? Jug? Another burger?"

"Umm actually I'm good Betts, thanks though" Uttered Jughead, surprisingly. Jughead never declined the opportunity for a burger. Betty raised her eyebrow. She knows that somethings up with him if he doesn't want another burger.

"Okay...I'll be right back then" She said with a smile on her face. She jumped up and walked over to Pop to order more milkshakes for her and her bestie. Jughead was getting more hot and bothered by the minute, and it was not because of the heat. The only reason he didn't order a burger is so he could get out of there ASAP and catch a room with Betty. Veronica totally knows something is up but she chooses to ignore it. Archie is off in his own world, as always.  
Betty comes back with her and Veronica's milkshakes. Time was going by so slow and all Jughead wanted was her to finish the shake so he could drag her out of there.

Eventually Betty notices Jughead was acting weird AND he cant stop staring at her breasts, which was a normal occurrence for him but she put two and two together eventually. She looked over at him and then locked eyes with Veronica. Veronica clearly knew exactly what was going on and a small snicker was let out. Archie looked at the two girls in confusion, but then he just played it off, as B and V tend to do this all the time. He never knew what was happening, but, he didn't seem to care much

Okay I think Jughead and I are gonna head home, right Jug?" Jughead looked over.

"We are?"

"Yes! Come on lets go!" Betty said with a large grin on her face. She grabbed his hand and led him out

"Bye guys!" Archie said. Veronica looked over at Betty with a smirk plastered across her face. Betty smirked back and walked out the door hand in hand with Jughead.

"What the heck was that about?" An unaware Archie asked.

"Oh Archiekins, you're just so cute when you're oblivious"

* * *

"Why did we just leave without a warning? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I've been trying to be alone with you since this morning." Jughead said to Betty as they exited Pop's.

"Hmm I noticed you wanted to get out of there and I think the reason why was quite obvious." Betty glanced over at him with a cheeky grin.

"Really? Was I that obvious?"

"Maybe not. I guess me and V are just good at noticing these kind of things" Betty laughed.   
Jughead paused.

"Wait, Veronica caught on?"

"She indeed did, but don't be embarrassed I think she was more than happy for me"  
Jughead is pretty sure Betty tells Veronica pretty much everything about their relationship. Not particularly in his favor but, he really can't be mad at Betty. Plus, he cant stop them two.

"Anyways. We need to get home ASAP I can not keep waiting."   
Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty's waist as they make their way to, well, they don't really know yet.

"Well where do we go? My mom is home and she will barely allow us in the same room, so not my house and your dad is- wait is your dad home or is he still at work?" Asked Betty.

"My dad is not home but JB might be. I'm not too sure though."  
Betty groaned.

"God can't you just text her and tell her to leave the house for a couple hours so you can be with me. She's like, what? 13? she'd understand."   
Jughead glanced at her.

"There is no way I am telling my sister that I need her to go so I can dick down my girlfriend!"   
Betty laughed at that one.

"Fine. At least text her. I really hope she's out somewhere I am NOT in the mood to go all the way to the bunker."   
Jughead pulled out his phone. They were already walking in the direction to his house so hopefully they aren't wasting their time. Jellybean texted back pretty quick. She was out with FP apparently, which was great cause that kept them both away from home so Betty and Jughead can finally get some privacy. 

* * *

They finally arrived home. Jughead called his father and sisters name a few times just to be 100% sure they are alone. They both knew JB and FP could be home any minute now and they don't have time to fool around, even though that was quite literally what they were planning to do. After they know there are no other guests, Jughead picks up Betty as she giggles and wraps her legs around his torso. She pulled him into a long and passionate kiss as he carried her upstairs to his room. He dropped her onto his bed and he went to go close and lock his door. Betty removed her top to reveal her pink lacy bra which jughead had been longing to rip off her body for god knows how long(its really only been a few hours but to Jughead, its been an eternity). 

"You are so beautiful." A compliment Jughead throws at betty pretty much every 10 minutes but it never failed to make the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

"I love you" Betty choked out. But now wasn't the time to be all sappy they had a mission to complete.   
Jughead pulls down her pants and examined her body. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Jughead we don't have all day" To that he says: "Unfortunately no, we don't."  
Betty tugged his shirt off and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He was finally down to his boxers and Betty was aching for him as much as he was for her. Jughead then slipped his hand down her underwear into her heat. Inevitably this is more than pleasant for Betty and she let out a soft moan but now was not the time for games in Betty's eyes."

"As much as I want to take it slow, your dad and sister might come home very soon so we need to hurry" Betty groaned out.

"Fine" Jughead wished he was under different circumstances so he could take his time with her.   
Jughead started to move his mouth down her neck and as good as it felt Betty had to stop Jughead for taking his sweet ass time. 

"JUGHEAD just put your dick in me already!"

Jughead pulled away to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Someone is pushy"

She laughed.

He unclipped her bra and threw it across the room resulting in giggles between the two. 

About 5 minutes of moans filling the room, they were both so close, and he front door opened. FP and Jellybean had come back home, earlier than expected.

"Jug?! Are you home?" FP yelled.

"Fuck"

"OH MY GOD!" Betty whisper-shouted.

"Wait don't stop I'm so close" Jughead groaned.

"Jug" Betty moaned way louder than she should as he thrust in and out of her.

"Jughead boy are you home?!" FP yelled again. He started to make his way up stairs and jughead and betty could hear that.   
Jughead, not stopping as both he and betty were about to come, and knowing betty cant be quiet, put his hand over her mouth to stop her from making too much noise, so his dad wont hear. 

"Yes" he choked out.

"Boy what are you doing?!" FP said, probably super close to the door. Jughead released right then and he felt Betty finish too as her body calmed down, even though she was nowhere near calm. She wondered how Jughead casually conversated with his Father while he was fucking her. She also freaked out. What if he knows? What if he tells Alice?

"Just, uh, working on a project" Jugheads delayed response and out of breath voice caused FP to get suspicious but he just ignored it. 

"Can you come down stairs soon to help me and JB with something?" 

Jughead sighed

"Yeah I'll be down in a second!" Jughead lay down next to a panicked Betty, still recovering from her finish. 

"Do you think he knows?!" Betty said, quietly. 

"I think he is suspicious but I don't think he knows. I can't believe that just happened."

"I cant believe you kept going" Betty laughed

Jughead smiled, still in shock of what just happened.

"Okay I'm gonna go down stairs to see what they need. You get ready and stay here and once I come back up we can come up with a plan to sneak you out."

Betty nodded, and Jughead leaned in for a kiss and then put his clothes on quick and grabbed his beanie. As soon as his body calmed down he went downstairs. 

* * *

"What the heck were you even doing in there Jughead?" Jellybean asked, not sure if she wants to know. She doesn't. 

"Oh I was just starting up my...anatomy project, yes. I can show you if you want?" Jughead said knowing full well JB does not care one bit about this project and that will get her to change the subject. 

"No I don't care" JB laughed. Jughead smiled at her.

"What do you guys need help with?" Jughead asked 

"Well I was gonna ask you to help clean these dishes but you can go back and work on your project. Sheriff Keller just called me and I got to run but JB is staying and I'll bring back Pop's. Be good" Jughead was incredibly relieved to hear this. He could sneak Betty out safely and maybe she could stay a little longer even.

Meanwhile, Betty was upstairs. She got all her clothes and went to go change but she couldn't find her bra. God knows where jughead threw it earlier, but she didn't care much so she just left it. She heard Jughead coming back upstairs. At least she hoped it was Jughead. She stayed in the bathroom in case it wasn't. 

"Betty?" 

It was. Thank god. 

"I'm in here." She walked out of the bathroom. 

"That was crazy" Jughead laughed and fell on the bed. Betty fell on next to him and curled to his side.

"I know. Also, my mom called like 5 times but its fine I told V to cover for me if my mom goes crazy and calls everyone."

"Good. Also, It just JB now. My dad had to go to work or something" 

"Really? That's relieving. I guess sneaking out will be a lot easier now huh." she laughed, "Also, what did you say to your Dad?"

"Oh" Jughead laughed, "I told him I was working on an anatomy project. Technically not a lie" 

"Oh my god you did not"

"I did"

"Do you think he believed you?"

"Yes"

"Wow we really got lucky. If he caught us-" Betty started

"I know right. Honestly I don't think he would be as mad but he would probably tell your mom and she would flip"

"Ugh can we not talk about my crazy mother I am so tired of-" 

Betty was interrupted by Jughead's phone ringing. It was his Dad. Oh god. They looked at each other in worry. Jughead picked up the phone. FP said that Alice called asking where betty is. He asked Jughead if he knew where she was. Jughead panicked but remembered Veronica was covering for her so he told FP that he thinks she is with Veronica. 

"Of course it was my mom. She's always stalking me..." Betty rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna say 'yeah I was having sex with Jughead what do you have to say about that' but I wont" Jughead laughed. 

"Yeah please don't." 

Betty smiled. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

"We probably should have gone in the bunker.." She laughed

  
"That would've been a good idea, but I honestly enjoyed the thrill of it"

  
Of course he did. Betty knew Jughead liked doing dumb stuff like this sometimes. She smiled to herself. Another reason why she loves him so much.

"I should probably head home before my Mom files a police report" Betty said disappointedly. 

Jughead sighed. "Yeah. Come on ill walk you out."

They went downstairs. Jughead looked and didn't see Jellybean so he led Betty down stairs. She left a peck on his lips before walking out the door. 

"Call me" He said. He doesn't think she heard but he knows she'll call anyway. 

Jughead turned around to see JB hidden badly behind the wall with her jaw to the floor. He froze and they locked eyes. 

"SHE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME?" 

"Maybe..."

Jughead was bright red and he prays to god she wont call his Dad. 

"Wait...was Betty your anatomy proj-OH MY GOD" Jellybean exclaimed in disgust after her sudden realization. 

"I'll do the dishes for you for a week if you don't tell Dad" 

JB rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Oh and you have to do my algebra homework tonight!" 

Jughead sighed. 

"Deal"

He hated Algebra but rather that then get him and Betty busted after all their hard work.

"You're disgusting by the way" he heard Jellybean yell at him as he was on his way upstairs. She may be annoying but at least she cooperated with him.

* * *

FP had gotten home again and came upstairs to see if Jughead was home. He walked into Jughead's room to find that he wasn't home. Just as FP went to call him he saw a pink lacy bra hidden in the corner. FP raised an eyebrow.

"Boy..." he mumbled under his breath. FP knew exactly whos bra that was and why it was there. 

FP knew Betty and Jughead were probably sleeping together but he was upset about Jughead's lies from yesterday. FP didn't expect him to flat out tell him he was hooking up with Betty but it still was uncomfortable and frustrating. FP wondered if he should confront Jughead about it. Ultimatley, he decided to so he can make sure Jughead was being safe and not make the same mistake that he did as a teenage boy. 

When FP got down stairs he saw JB and decided to ask if she knew about Betty being here yesterday. 

"Oh you mean his 'anatomy project'?" Jellybean snickered. 

_Ha. That's a good one._ FP thought.

"That boy is gonna give me a heart attack one of these days" 

When Jughead got home from his Pop's date with Betty, FP and Jellybean were watching a movie on the couch. 

"Hey guys" 

"Hello Jughead!" said JB, "Hey Jug hows that anatomy project going?" 

Jughead paused. Sneaky little bitch. He knew she would tease her about it. 

"Actually its going pretty good. Anyw-" He tried to change the subject before FP interrupted.

"Speaking of that anatomy project...you left some of its belongings in your room" FP laughed. He wasn't even THAT upset anymore and he thought it would be funny to make fun of Jug. 

Jughead was confused at first and then froze. His eyes widened.

"Wha- JB DID YOU TELL HIM?!" 

"What? No!" Jellybean retorted. 

"Wait Jellybean you knew?" Said FP. 

"No-ok yes I did but he bribed me." 

Jughead looked over at his dad. 

"Boy" He tried to say seriously but he couldn't. FP started laughing. JB joined

Jughead looked at them both. 

"Wait then how do you know she was over?" 

FP calmed down and looked at jughead. 

"I went to look for you in your room and I think she..uh...forgot something" 

Jughead was mortified at this point and Jellybean was confused as she didn't know what her dad meant. 

Jughead ran upstairs to his room and looked quickly. What did he mea- he saw Betty's bra in the corner of his room. Oh no. FP must have seen it. Jughead thinks this is the most embarrassing of his life. He doesn't even want to leave his room to face them. Also- how did Betty even forget her bra? Did she do this on purpose...Jughead snapped out of his thoughts and slowly walked downstairs with dread. His dad gave him a look. 

"I want to die" 

JB was so confused 

"What happened?" 

"Betty left her br-" FP started 

"DONT SAY IT!" Jughead interrupted 

FP started laughing and eventually Jellybean caught on and they were both laughing at him. 

"I hate you" 

"Boy you're lucky you aren't in trouble. But if it happens again you will be. I also hope you're not making the same mistake I did as a teenager and being safe-" FP almost started to have this very awkward talk with him AND in front of JB. JB looked like she was gonna be sick. 

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH I am NOT having this conversation with you in front of JB" 

JB covered her ears in embarrassment even though she found this entire situation hilarious. 

"Are you though?" FP questioned. 

"YES DAD oh my god...I'm gonna go upstairs and die now." 

FP and Jellybean continued laughing. Jughead does not find this situation funny at all. He wonders if he should tell Betty. He decided against it to save her from the mortification. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos even though its bad I want to know if anyone has actually read it


End file.
